


i need you like glasses

by amazingsantiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: (and also babies), (with a little bit of early relationship at the start), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingsantiago/pseuds/amazingsantiago
Summary: Jake + Amy + glasses + a whole lot of fluff





	i need you like glasses

**Amy + glasses**

 

She doesn’t hear the pad of his feet approaching her bedroom, doesn’t notice his presence at all until he lets out a low wolf-whistle.

 

“Sant— _iago_ , lovin’ those glasses.”

 

She suddenly blushes — hard — and removes said glasses, stashing them in her bedside table drawer out of the way. She only put them on for two minutes to finish her crossword while he was making coffee (Jake had distracted her with neck kisses and hands under her shirt last night, Amy eventually giving up and tossing the paper on the floor to kiss him back) and was going to hide them before he got back, but — alas — here he is, a shit-eating grin on his face because his girlfriend of eight whole days has the dorkiest glasses in the world.

 

She hasn’t worn her glasses around him since they embarked on this new side to their relationship, choosing to be a little bit blind in exchange for escaping his mercifulness teasing. In fact, she hasn’t worn her glasses around him since the Dustin Whitman case back in 2013 when they were stuck in the precinct for forty-eight hours and she had no choice.

 

Until now.

 

He grins, delivering her coffee and then climbing back into bed (honestly, the fact that _Jake Peralta_ is in her bed is still kind of surreal, but mostly awesome). “Aww, you’re embarrassed,” he intones, pressing a kiss to her cheek, which only makes her blush harder.

 

“I’m not embarrassed,” she lies.

 

“You totally are, but it’s OK. I think they’re cute.”

 

Amy rolls her eyes as he makes fun of her again. For some reason, she thought the _title of your sextape_ jokes would be retired now he’s the one she’s sleeping with, but it only seems to have encouraged him. She’s not surprised he’s making fun of her glasses now too.

 

“Seriously,” he says, lacing their fingers together and giving her hand a squeeze. “You have nothing to be embarrassed about. I’m still, like, super attracted to you.”

 

“You are?” She whispers self-consciously.

 

“Totally,” he assures her. “You’re beautiful, Ames. Dorky glasses, pantsuits and all. You could probably wear a garbage bag and make it look good.”

 

She kisses him for that — eyelids fluttering closed, lips gliding over each other, her free hand cupping his cheek.

 

He hums softly and pecks her lips once, twice. “That wasn’t just a line, you know? I really mean it.”

 

“I believe you.”

 

“Good.” There’s a beat. “Will you put them back on for me?”

 

“What? No way—.”

 

“Come on, Ames. Do it for your boyfriend.”

 

There’s a light, happy feeling in her chest at hearing the b-word and in the split-second she’s distracted by the fact that _holy crap they’re finally each other’s boyfriend and girlfriend, they’re no longer_ _just colleagues, they’re officially dating,_ Jake has leaned over her and retrieved the glasses from her drawer. He holds them out enticingly until she eventually concedes, huffing in annoyance and shoving them on her face.

 

“There,” she deadpans. “You happy now?”

 

“Very,” he grins. “I’m pretty sure my Nana had the same glasses back in the 80’s.”

 

“Shut up, Peralta.”

 

“Copy that.”

 

She sips her coffee, finally finishes her crossword without disruptions and texts her dad to see what he thought of it (obviously omitting the part about being half-naked in bed with her partner when he texts back with _good, you up to anything fun today, tiger?_ ) Jake is playing _Angry Birds_ on his phone and telling her all about his stakeout with Charles yesterday and the disgusting cheese he threw out of the window, blowing their cover. Captain Holt was furious, but Amy said she could understand why he did it, that Charles brought the same cheese into the break room a few weeks ago and she had to escape to the roof to stop herself from throwing up.

 

They both have a free day until their dinner reservations at 7:00PM, so Jake initiates a lazy make-out sesh (after Amy insists they both brush their teeth because coffee plus morning breath is not the best combo in the world). It’s easy and fun and, for the millionth time since Jake kissed her on that undercover mission, she can’t believe they wasted so many years not making out with each other.

 

“Hey, Santiago?”

 

“What, Peralta?” She snaps, annoyed that he’s talking when he could be putting his mouth to better uses.

 

“Can I put your glasses on my penis?”

 

* * *

 

**Jake + glasses**

 

Jake grins as he lies next to his wife ( _he has a wife!_ ), her wig slightly askew, the rest of her Holly Gennaro costume crumpled somewhere on their hotel room floor. His Melvil Dewey costume is on the floor too where Amy had basically ripped it off him (his _do-me_ decimal system line and seductive tone clearly working wonders), except for the glasses which Amy had insisted he keep on. He pulls her closer to his side and kisses her forehead, nose, cheeks, chin. When he finally kisses her properly, their lips move with practiced ease. Kissing Amy is one of his favourite things in the world and he’s so stoked that the two rings on her left hand mean he gets to keep kissing her for the rest of his life.

 

“You really like the glasses, huh?” He murmurs between kisses when she rolls on top of him and tangles her fingers in his messy curls.

 

“Mm-hmm,” she hums against his lips. “No talking.”

 

Their kisses are languid — a far cry from their passionate kisses just a few minutes earlier when they couldn’t wait to celebrate their honeymoon sans a depressed, brightly-coloured-slogan-tee-wearing Captain Holt — but equally _noice_.

 

When they eventually break apart, Amy’s eyes shining with happiness and wonderment and a whole lot of love, she fixes his glasses that now sit wonky on his face. “These glasses make you look so distinguished.”

 

“Well, I am a married man now, Ames,” he says and _yeah_ , that’s never gonna get old. He feels positively giddy whenever he sees her rings sparkle in the light or he catches sight of his own ring in the mirror as he brushes his teeth. He married his dream girl and he couldn’t be happier. “I’m hella distinguished.”

 

“And you’re back,” she teases, rolling her eyes.

 

Thanks to Captain Holt extending their stay, they still have another week before they’re back _back_ and he’s determined to enjoy every extra second of their intimate Mexican honeymoon. They’re going to swim with sea turtles tomorrow and then Amy’s signed them up for a salsa class and then they’re going to retry sensual pottery the day after that, hanging out by the pool, getting massages and sexy times scheduled for the rest of the honeymoon. He’s hoping his wife will break out the Holly Gennaro costume again because he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever seen in his life.

 

He will _definitely_ be wearing the thin, circular glasses he bought for her again; Amy’s reaction had been very positive, to say the least. He thought he’d look dorky and weird in them, but he had to admit that they suited him. The big frames distracted from his nose.

 

He knows Amy loves his nose — she loves every part of him, as she made abundantly clear during Boinking Round Numero Uno (yeah, he speaks Spanish now) — but he still gets kind of insecure about it sometimes and he likes that the glasses make his nose appear smaller.

 

“Let’s see if they look as good on Mrs. Dewey,” he says, even though he already knows they will. She doesn’t wear her own glasses very often — for some reason she prefers contacts, which Jake will _never_ understand because touching your eyeball is _gross_ — but whenever she does, Jake can’t help but tease her and then kiss the amused smile off her face. He slides them on for her and he suddenly understands why she liked them so much.

 

“What do you think?”

 

“You’re so fucking hot,” he declares, flipping her over and pressing his lips against hers.

 

After Boinking Round Four (he’s not _that_ good at Spanish), Amy’s wig _and_ glasses are askew and he’s never been more in love with her than he is right now.

 

* * *

 

**Bonus: Baby Santiago-Peralta + glasses**

 

Amy keeps their kid up-to-date with regularly scheduled check-ups at the doctor, dentist’s appointments and eye tests. He proudly wears the stickers from the dentists for a full week after he gets them, telling everyone — from Amy’s detectives when he visits her precinct to Abuelito over Facetime — that he has a full set of pearly whites. Apart from that one time he had a super high fever and a panicked Jake had rushed him to the ER, he passes every doctor’s exam with flying colors. He’s six and three-quarters (the three-quarters, he explains to the ophthalmologist, is very important) when they discover he needs glasses.

 

(Later that night, Amy cries into her husband’s chest, heartbroken that she’s passed her “crappy genes” onto their precious baby, afraid of the teasing and nicknames he’ll be forced to endure at school.

 

“Your genes aren’t crappy,” he says, wiping away her tears, reminding her of their son’s spelling test on the fridge door, the 100% written by his teacher in bold red ink. “They might be slightly defective, _sure_ , but they’re not crappy.”

 

She resists the urge to shove him off the bed and kisses him instead).

 

Samuel Victor Peralta is not upset at all, in fact he’s the opposite. He practically bounces around the store, trying on every single frame they have and checking himself out in the camera of Jake’s phone.

 

(Jake ends up with about fifty different selfies of his son saved, his expressions becoming increasingly silly, and determines to print all fifty out to embarrass him on his twenty-first birthday).

 

The six (and three-quarters) year old finally settles on blue and red _Paw Patrol_ glasses which he looks freaking adorable in.

 

He wears them everywhere and always insists that his outfits match his glasses, throwing a fit if Amy even tries to put him in his green T-Rex top.

 

When Victor tells him he loves his glasses, Sam wonders aloud if they make _Paw Patrol_ glasses in bigger sizes for his Abuelito to wear.

 

Cutest of all, Sam finds Jake’s Melvil Dewey glasses in his bedside table that are kept there for — ahem — sexy reasons and makes them take a family picture of them all wearing their dorky glasses.

 

Amy has it framed and sits it pride of place on her Captain’s desk, close enough that she can actually see it without squinting.   


**Author's Note:**

> wish i looked as good in my glasses as jake and amy do ://///


End file.
